GONE
by Kim Mi Cha
Summary: Kau dan aku memang tak sempurna,tapi setidaknya kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. 'Youjung-ah, gwenchanayo' 'Sepertinya gadis itu sangat dingin' 'Youjung-ah aku janji ! Aku pasti kembali. Tunggu aku' 'Xiumin-ah, kaukah itu? Kau kembali'


GONE (Inspired by MV JIN – Gone)

Author : Kim Mi Cha

Cast : Kim You Jung, Xiumin, Kris, Kyungsoo, etc (find it by yourself)

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot, Songfic

Ide cerita yang sebenarnya berasal dari kreatifitas pembuat ide cerita MV Jin – Gone. Saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saya dengan cerita pada MV. Cast dalam FF ini resmi milik tuhan.

Annyeong! I'm newbie here ^^

So please give your review ne? it's give me spirit for the next fiction. kamsahamnida... :) /bow/

**_gieogi meomuldagan geu jarie _**

**_son kkeute namainneun ongiedo_**

**_niga itda itda neoui hyanggi neoui eolgul_**

**_jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa _**

**_na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_**

**_aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde_**

Author POV

Sebuah mobil tampak memasuki pekarangan rumah besar berwarna cokelat bergaya western yang terletak diujung jalan. Suasana disekitar rumah sangat sunyi, namun pohon-pohon yang rindang disekitar rumah itu membuat burung-burung betah tinggal disana dan berkicau indah, menambah keindahan pagi hari yang cerah itu.

Tampak seorang anak perempuan dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Laki-laki itu adalah supir keluarga anak perempuan itu. Ketika memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, anak perempuan itu disambut hangat dengan Kyungsoo ajusshi, orang yang bekerja dirumah anak perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo ajusshi membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Namun anak perempuan itu hanya berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo ajusshi tetap tersenyum lembut sambil melihat anak perempuan itu yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Youjung POV

Beginilah hari-hariku. Begitu membosankan. Aku sama sekali tak punya teman. Dan hari ini lagi-lagi aku harus terus bersabar menghadapi perkataan teman-teman sekelasku yang sangat menyakitkan. Mereka bilang aku tak pantas masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku hanyalah seorang yeoja buta yang tak berguna. YA! YEOJA BUTA yang TAK BERGUNA! Menyakitkan bukan? Tapi aku harus tegar. Aku tak boleh putus asa. Aku yakin, tuhan akan mengirimkan kebahagiaan untukku suatu saat nanti.

Sepulang sekolah, aku selalu dijemput oleh Oh Sehun ajusshi, supir keluargaku.

"Youjung-ah, gwenchanayo~?" kudengar seseorang menghampiriku. Nada suaranya begitu khawatir. Dia adalah Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa begitu murung? Apa kau ada masalah?" katanya lagi.

"Ania, aku baik-baik saja ajusshi. Kajja kita pulang" aku pun memasuki mobil, dengan bantuan Oh Sehun pastinya.

Diperjalanan pulang aku hanya diam. Sehun ajusshi pun juga diam. Dia sangat mengerti suasana hatiku. Jika aku sudah seperti ini, pasti dia tidak akan banyak bicara. Jika aku sedang ceria, Sehun ajusshi akan terus-terusan melucu dan membuatku tertawa.

Mobil berhenti. "Youjung-ah, kita sudah sampai. Kajja" katanya.

Akupun turun dari mobil tanpa bantuan dari Sehun ajusshi. Kalau sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahku, aku sudah hafal kemana arah yang harus kulalui untuk memasuki rumah.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara alunan piano yang sangat indah.

Aku terus berjalan, namun arahku berjalan bukanlah kearah pintu depan, melainkan kearah pintu samping dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Iya. Piano itu memang diletakkan didekat pintu samping.

Aku sangat menikmati lagu itu. Sangat lembut, dan…. romantis. Semakin aku dekat dengan sumber suara, semakin kacau nada yang dimainkannya. Ada apa dengannya?

Tiba-tiba ada suara "BRAKK" tanda seseorang memukul bagian atas piano itu. Aish! Itu pasti ayahku. Dia memang sangat galak saat mengajari seseorang memainkan piano. Tujuannya agar orang itu dapat menjiwai lagu yang dimainkannya, bukannya asal bermain. Mungkin yang sedang bermain piano itu adalah salah satu murid dari ayahku.

Kemudian nada-nada yang dimainkan orang itu kembali menjadi rangkaian nada yang sangat indah. Akupun memasuki rumah dan duduk disebuah kursi dekat ruang piano sambil menikmati lagu yang dimainkan.

Semenit kemudian lagu itu berakhir. Tak ada lagi suara piano, yang kudengar hanya sayup-sayup suara seseorang sedang berkemas. Mungkin orang itu sudah selesai.

Akupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini lalu masuk kekamarku. Kurasakan ada seseorang yang berpapasan jalan denganku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku terus melangkah menuju kamarku.

**_uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane_**

**_naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane_**

**_bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon niga eopda niga eopda_**

Xiumin POV

Hari ini hari pertamaku les piano dengan Kris seongsanim dirumahnya. Rumahnya benar-benar membuat orang terkagum-kagum. 'Mungkin kali ini aku akan nyaman ditempat ini' pikirku. Selama ini aku selalu berganti-ganti guru les piano. Alasannya, karena aku tidak nyaman. Itu saja.

Kris seongsanim ternyata tak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Dia sangat galak. Salah sedikit saja, dia akan memarahiku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang gadis berjalan menuju pintu samping. Omo~ dia sangat cantik. Perlahan dia melangkah dengan gontai. 'Sepertinya gadis itu sangat dingin' pikirku. Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai-sampai tuts yang kumainkan menghasilkan nada yang kacau dan tidak harmonis. BRAKKKK. Kris seongsanim memukul bagian atas piano dengan keras. Sontak saja aku tersadar dan kembali fokus ke lagu yang sedang aku mainkan.

Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis itu saat Kris seongsanim lengah. Gadis itu duduk membelakangiku. Namun aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya dari arah samping. Benar-benar manis.

Les hari ini selesai. Akupun mengemasi barang-barangku. Kulihat gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah rumah ini. Aishhh… Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Apakah dia anak dari Kris seongsanim? Mana mungkin gadis manis seperti itu memiliki ayah yang sangat galak. Kyaa…

Ketika kami berpapasan, aku sedang meminum obatku. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Pandanganku terus tertuju pada gadis itu. Ekspresinya datar, tatapan matanya kosong, langkahnya pun gontai, seperti orang tak punya semangat hidup. Namun kuakui dia benar-benar cantik.

Aku terus menatap gadis itu sampai akhirnya ayahku menghampiriku dan membuyarkan tatapanku. Aku masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. "Apakah ayah tau siapa yeoja tadi?" aku bertanya pada ayah. "Ah sudahlah~ kita harus segera kita pulang" ayahku mendorong tubuhku keluar. Aku tak bisa lagi melawan.

**_eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara_**

**_hamkke georeogadeon geu sigane_**

**_geureoke mandeureogadeon chueokkkajido miryeonkkajido meomun jarie_**

**_nan seo itda neomu geuriwo_**

Keesokan harinya, aku diantar oleh ayahku kembali kerumah itu untuk berlatih piano lagi. Kyungsoo ajusshi menyambutku dengan sangat ramah seperti kemarin. Dari luar kudengar ada seseorang yang memaikan piano. Nada yang dimainkannya kurasa sangat kacau. Aku memasuki rumah itu dari pintu samping dan akupun duduk dikursi yang diduduki oleh gadis yang kemarin.

Aku melirik keruang piano. Gadis itulah yang memainkan nada-nada itu. Dan diapun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kris seongsanim. "Kalau bukan karena gadis itu, aku tak akan mau lagi kembali kesini" ucapku pelan.

Lalu Kris seongsanim keluar dari ruang piano meninggalkan gadis itu. Kulihat ada benda yang dijatuhkan gadis itu kelantai. Dia pun duduk dilantai sambil meraba-raba lantai itu, mencari benda yang jatuh tadi. Apakah gadis itu tak dapat melihat? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ajusshi lewat dibelakangku. Kutanyakan saja padanya. "Ajusshi , apakah gadis itu tidak dapat melihat?" . Kyungsoo ajushhi meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya mengisyaratkan 'jangan katakan dengan suara yang keras'. Akupun mengerti dan baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang tak dapat melihat. Pantas saja kemarin dia sama sekali tidak merespon ketika kami berpapasan . Kesanku padanya adalah gadis itu sangat mandiri. Oh tuhan, apakah aku menyukainya? Kenapa pandanganku tak lepas dari gadis itu?

Karena Kris seongsanim tak kunjung kembali, kuputuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

**_nal bwabwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa na ajikdo_**

**_neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo_**

**_gyeou darmeun maltu gyeou darmeun miso gyeou darmeun neonde_**

Youjung POV

Sudah berulang kali kukatakan pada ayah bahwa aku tak bisa bermain piano. Namun dia terus-terusan memaksaku untuk memperlajarinya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika setiap mulai bermain aku selalu dimarahi? Permainanku memang tak sebagus muridnya yang kemarin, tapi ayah selalu memarahiku jika aku membuat kesalahan.

"Kau lanjutkanlah berlatih, ayah akan mengangkat telfon sebentar" ucap ayahku. Lalu dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Akupun lanjut memainkan nada yang asal-asalan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Yang pasti dia bukan ayahku, karena aroma tubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan aroma parfum ayahku. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"begini caranya" terdengar seperti suara seorang namja. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia adalah orang baik dari nada suaranya yang lemah lembut. Diapun memainkan lagu yang sangat indah, seperti lagu yang kudengarkan kemarin. Apakah dia adalah orang yang sama?

"Aish… Seongsanim galak itu kembali. Aku akan bersembunyi, kau lanjutkan permainanku ne?" kemudian tak ada lagi terdengar suaranya. Pasti dia sudah sembunyi.

Langkah kaki ayahku semakin dekat. Aku tak peduli. Aku melanjutkan lagu yang tadi dimainkan oleh namja itu. Kali ini terdengar lebih baik. Setidaknya ayahku tak memarahiku lagi kali ini. Apa karena aku memainkannya menggunakan perasaan? Apakah karena namja itu?

Kudengar ayahku keluar karena handphone nya berbunyi lagi.

Tak lama, namja itu kembali duduk disampingku. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Auhhhh" tiba-tiba dia meringis, apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kudengar dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memakannya.

"Apakah kau memakan sesuatu?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"huum~ apakah kau mau memakan permen ini?" dia mengambil sesuatu dari atas piano. "aa buka mulutmu" katanya lembut. Akupun membuka mulutku. Dia menyuapiku permen yang manis itu, dan secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh bibirku. Akupun tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

**_uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane_**

**_naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane_**

**_bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon niga eopda niga eopda_**

**_eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara neomu geuriwo_**

Xiumin POV

"Hufftt.. Untung saja tak ketahuan" ucapku pelan dari balik piano besar itu. Kudengar suara langkah kaki Kris seongsanim menjauh. Dia pergi lagi. Akupun keluar dari persembunyianku dan duduk kembali disamping gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak. Penyakitku kambuh lagi. 'Aish.. Kenapa harus disaat yang seperti ini?' umpatku dalam hati. Langsung saja kukeluarkan dan kumakan obat pereda rasa sakit yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

"Apakah kau memakan sesuatu?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"huum~ apakah kau mau memakan permen ini?" kemudian aku mengambil sebuah permen dari piring yang terletak diatas piano. Apakah itu memang permen? Entahlah. "aa buka mulutmu" kataku lembut. Kulihat dia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Aku menyuapinya permen itu lalu tak sengaja jari telunjukku menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sambil tersipu.

Aku berinisiatif mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan ini. Diapun menurut. Aku menuntunnya keluar.

Kuintip keadaan halaman depan rumahnya, sepi. Baiklah, tak ada seongsanim galak itu. Akupun melambai-lambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda bahwa keadaan aman. Tapi dia tak merespon.

Xiumin babo~ aku lupa kalau dia tak dapat melihat gerakanku tadi. Akupun menuntunnya kearah sebuah kursi yang terletak manis didepan rumahnya.

Kami berdua duduk disana dan mengobrol, saling berbagi cerita, dan bercanda. Kali ini aku tak salah lagi. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang duduk disampingku ini. Namanya adalah Kim Youjung. Bodoh sekali aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

'Tuhan~ ijinkan aku menikmati sisa hidupku sedikiiiit lagi. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai yang selama ini belum pernah aku rasakan. Bantu aku tuhan~' aku berdoa dalam hati sambil memandang wajah indah Youjung. Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan?

Youjung meminta izin untuk menyentuh wajahku. Katanya dia ingin merasakan memegang wajahku. Tentu saja aku mengzinkannya. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipikku dengan lembut, akupun menggenggam tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke dadaku. Membawanya terhanyut dengan irama detak jantungku yang mulai tak beraturan dan…. rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba kembali lagi. Aku meringis kesakitan, namun tanpa bersuara agar Youjung tak mengetahuinya. Langsung kukeluarkan obat pereda rasa sakit itu, perlahan-lahan rasa sakitku berkurang karenanya.

TIba-tiba….

"Yak! Xiumin ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kita pulang!" ayahku datang entah dari mana bersama Jongdae, ajudannya.

"Ania! Aku ingin tetap disini appa~" kataku menolak ajakan ayahku.

Lalu ayahku menghampiriku dan menarik paksa tanganku sehingga wadah obatku terjatuh ke tanah. Rasa sakitku yang baru pulih membuatku tak bertenaga melawan kuatnya tenaga appa yang dibantu dengan Jongdae. Efek dari obat itu juga sedikit mempengaruhi staminaku.

Semakin lama jarak kami semakin merenggang. Sekilas kulihat Youjung meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari obatku yang terjatuh tadi. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia kembali berdiri lalu berusaha mencariku yang sudah semakin jauh diseret oleh kedua orang ini.

"Youjung-ah~ aku janji ! Aku pasti kembali. Tunggu aku!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Aku yakin pasti youjung mendengarku.

Setelah itu aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi. Semuanya gelap~

Ketika aku terbangun, aku berada ditempat yang asing bagiku. Semuanya berwarna putih. Dimana aku? Perlahan aku mencoba untuk duduk meskipun kepalaku terasa sangat berat.

"Rumah sakit lagi" kesalku.

Akupun bangun dari ranjangku karena aku ingin ke toilet. Tak sengaja kudengar percakapan ayahku dengan seseorang diluar ruangan.

"APA? Penyakit jantungnya semakin parah? Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti salah dok. Kau tak bisa mengatakan umur anakku hanya tinggal menghitung hari ! Kan sudah aku katakan bahwa kau harus melakukan yang terbaik untuknya! Sekarang apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja eoh?" aku tau, itu adalah suara ayahku. Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari?

Aku tertunduk lesu. "Tuhan~ kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Apakah kau tak memberiku sedikit lagi kesempatan? aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu lagi bersama Youjung " tanpa kusadari butiran air mata telah mengalir deras dari mataku.

"Xiumin! Xiumin! Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana? Jawab aku nak" kudengar ayahku menggedor pintu toilet ini.

"Ne, gwenchana" jawabku singkat. Lalu aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saj…." Tiba-tiba dadaku kembali terasa sangat sesak, nafasku tersengal dan… semuanya gelap, tapi aku masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup appa berteriak histeris memanggil dokter.

Pagi ini rasanya tubuhku sangat segar dan tidak lemas lagi seperti kemarin. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruangan serba putih yang membosankan ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun jika penyakitku kambuh pasti aku selalu bertemu ruangan serba putih seperti ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Yak Xiumin, kau jangan banyak gerak dulu. Istirahatlah~" kata appa.

"Boleh aku minta 1 permintaan?" kataku pada appa dengan wajah serius.

"Sebutkanlah apa itu" kata appa datar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Youjung. Kumohon~ kali ini saja" aku sedikit memelas kepada appa. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika kau tak mengijinkanku, mungkin aku akan tidak baik-baik saja"

"Baik, akan kuantar kau kerumah gadis itu." Appa memberi isyarat pada Jongdae bahwa kita akan berangkat. Jongdae mengangguk.

Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Youjung-ah… 'Tuhan, ijinkan aku membahagiakannya sekali ini saja~ aku akan merasa sangat bahagia jika aku masih dapat membahagiakannya sebelum ajal menjemputku'

"aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu Youjung. Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu padanya dengan cara lain~" ucap ayah Youjung.

Aku mengerti maksud dari ayah Youjung itu. Kuputuskan untuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Perlahan aku memasuki ruangan dimana piano itu berada. Dan jari-jariku mulai memainkan lagu itu. Ah~ lagu yang kumainkan ketika pertama kali kami bermain piano bersama seminggu yang lalu. Aku yakin, kau pasti mendengarnya Youjung-ah. "Semoga saja kau tersenyum mendengarkan lagu ini" ucapku lirih.

"I Love Your This… Your That…. and Your Everything…."

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, dadaku kembali sesak, aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi aku tetap ingin melanjutkan lagu itu. Hingga akhirnya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi dan … kepalaku terhempas ke tuts piano. Kesadaranku perlahan menghilang….

Youjung POV

**_hamkke georeogaya hal geu sigane_**

**_ajikdo mandeureoya hae urimiraedo naui baraemdo_**

**_meomun jarie nan seo itgo neonan obta_**

Sudah 5 hari aku selalu menunggumu Xiumin. Apakah salah jika aku masih menunggumu? Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan kembali. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak kunjung datang? Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Permen-permen itu telah habis semua, kenangan manis itu hampir memudar, akankah kau kembali?

Aku sadar, kita sangatlah berbeda. Mungkin sangat tidak pantas bagiku untuk berkhayal bahwa kelak kita akan hidup bersama, menjalani kehidupan dimasa depan dengan bahagia. Tapi ijinkan aku berharap kau akan kembali menemuiku~

Disela-sela lamunanku, aku mendengar alunan lagu dari piano yang sangat indah. Aku mengenal lagu itu! Lagu yang dimainkan Xiumin saat ayah meninggalkanku diruang piano sendirian.

"I Love Your This… Your That…. and Your Everything…." Itulah makna dari lagu itu.

"Xiumin-ah, kaukah itu? Kau kembali?" ucapku pelan. Aku tersenyum sambil menahan tangis haru yang akan keluar dari mataku. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba lagu itu berhenti. Diakhiri dengan nada yang sangat kacau. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah lagu tadi hanya imajinasiku saja?~~ kurasakan air mataku perlahan menetes. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmuu Xiumin~

Duapuluh detik kemudian, suara piano kembali berbunyi. Lagu yang tadi berlanjut. Aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi~ dia mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sangat indah. "I Love You… I Love You…." Aku tersenyum penuh haru. Setidaknya, aku telah merasakan keberadaanmu disini.

"Meskipun kita berbeda, dan tak akan pernah bersama, percayalah, Aku mencintaimu Xiumin-ah" aku kembali tersenyum.

Author POV

Ayah Xiumin tidak ingin anaknya mencintai Youjung. Karena Xiumin harus terus berobat dan berobat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Dan dia tak ingin jika kelak Xiumin dan Youjung sama-sama bersedih saat Xiumin melakukan pengobatan dan tidak dapat menemui Youjung. Karena itulah ayah Xiumin memisahkan mereka.

Ketika Xiumin mengajarkan Youjung bermain piano, Kris mendengarkannya dari jauh dan berfikir bahwa Youjunglah yang memainkannya, karena pada saat dia kembali, Youjung hanya sendirian diruangan itu sambil memainkan piano itu dengan cukup baik. Kris terheran karenanya.

Saat Xiumin membawa Youjung kehalaman rumahnya, Kris melihat itu dan dia langsung menghubungi ayah Xiumin agar mereka segera dipisahkan. Ayah Xiumin pun segera datang dan membawa Xiumin dengan paksa. Xiumin pun berjanji pada Youjung bahwa dia pasti akan kembali.

Xiumin telah menepati janjinya. Dia kembali lagi kerumah itu. Namun dia tak melihat Youjung. Ayah Youjung melarangnya untuk menemui Youjung karena ayah Youjung sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit Xiumin. Xiumin sadar bahwa waktunya sudah tak lama lagi. Maka dia memilih jalan lain, mengutarakan perasaannya melalui piano.

Nada-nada itu mengalun dengan indah hingga ke telinga Youjung yang berada dikamarnya.

Youjung tersenyum bahagia mendengar lagu itu. Lagu romantis yang bermakna menyatakan perasaan cinta seseorang. Youjung dapat merasakan bahwa Xiumin ada disana dan memainkan lagu itu. Ketika lagu berhenti, Xiumin sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tak bisa melanjutkan lagu itu hingga endingnya.

Dengan sigap, Jongdae langsung menggendong tubuh Xiumin dan membawanya kemobil untuk segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Melihat Xiumin terkulai lemas, ayah Xiumin sangat panik.

Youjung kecewa, Xiumin tak melanjutkan lagu itu. Selama ini Youjung tak tau tentang penyakit jantung yang diderita oleh Xiumin. Karena Xiumin tak pernah mengatakannya kepada Youjung.

Kris, Ayah Youjung melihat kepergian mobil Xiumin dari lantai atas rumahnya. Dia tau, Youjung sangat bahagia ketika lagu tadi dimulai. Namun ekspresi Youjung berubah saat lagu itu berhenti. Tak ingin anaknya merasa kecewa, Kris berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan permainan Xiumin tadi hingga ending. Kris tak ingin Youjung tau tentang kejadian yang menimpa Xiumin, itu akan membuatnya makin bersedih.

Kris menyadari perubahan sikap Youjung sejak mengenal Xiumin. Youjung berubah menjadi gadis yang ceria. Kris tak ingin Youjung menjadi gadis yang pemurung lagi.

"Youjung-ah, uljima…. Jeongmal Saranghae~" ucap Xiumin lesu sambil mendekat kearah Youjung yang sedang menangis.

"Nado saranghae Xiumin-ah" jawabnya.

Xiumin menyentuh pipi Youjung, tapi tak bisa. Dunia mereka telah berbeda. He was gone~~

Prolog :

Di tempat kita bersama

Pada saat itu aku mulai menyukai mu

Aku merasa begitu senang hanya bersama dengan mu

Tapi kau tak lagi disini ..

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini tanpamu ?

Saat itu kita berjalan bersama-sama

Di tempat-tempat dimana masa depan kita dan harapanku masih harus dibuat

Aku berdiri di sana karena aku sangat merindukanmu

(Indo trans Jin – Gone with a lil change)

Kau dan aku memang tak sempurna,tapi setidaknya kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain

- THE END -

Akhirnya~~ selesai...

sebenernya ini ff udah lama, tapi karena baru daftar ffn, aku post disini...  
Mind to Review? Gomawo~~~~ /deep bow/

With Love,

Micha~


End file.
